Bibliophilia
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Some people have strange habbits, fetishes, and ways about them that just can not be explained.


****

Bibliophilia - the love of books; an avid book collector

"I know someone who can help us."

It had been a perfect chance to show off her know. They weren't the only ones who knew someone with impressive skills. Sure her contact wasn't some underground baddie or someone in the FBI or Police force, but they were skilled. And skilled in just what the gang needed.

Everyone turned to regard her like she'd grown two heads. Chance and Winston glanced at each other as Guerrero rolled his eyes and dug into his Cho Lo Mein, stabbing at the carton with his chopsticks. Ilsa cleared her throat, her delicately painted nails tapping the on the object of their discussion. "Miss Ames... Are you saying you know someone who could help us?"

She huffed in annoyance. Did anyone around here listen to _anything _she had to say? I mean, seriously! She knew more than people thought. She liked to chatter away, sure, but she did spout out some wisdom and useful information ever so often. "Yeah. That's what I'm saying. I know someone who can totally help us figure out that thing," she gestured to the object Ilsa's nails tapped on. "If she can't, I totally doubt anyone else can."

Chance tilted his head, his eyes a twinkle with almost boyish curiosity. "Ames? Do you think you could get your friend to help us out?" She felt herself puff up at Chance's trust in her contact. It felt awesome to be the one that everyone was turning to for help. "Totally! I'll call 'em now!" Pulling out her phone, she jumped up and flipped through her contacts before grinning as she spotted the name she was looking for. Hitting the call button, she pressed the phone to her ear and began to lazily walk in a small circle as the phone rang.

_"Hello?"_ Ames felt a grin split across her face as she heard her friends voice."O! What's going on?" She smiled as she heard a shuffling of paper. _"Ames? By Cicero! Is that you?"_ Her friend sounded surprised as Ames pressed the speaker button, allowing the whole room to join in. "Yeah, O, it's me. Hey I got a favor. My employees and I need your help. Your on speaker so no repeat needed."

The sound of cursing and heavy objects falling was heard. _"Ow! Oh! Y-Yes! Um, oh-Uh.. What exactly do you, oh piffle! Ugh! Sorry, um... What kind of favor?"_ She watched as everyone glanced at each other with raised brows and slight confusion, before Winston spoke up. "Yeah, uh... You wouldn't happen to know anything about ancient texts, would you?"

The other end of the line was quiet for almost a minute, and she was afraid her friend had hung up. _"Ancient text, hmm? Yes I have knowledge of ancient text. Although as for the type of ancient text, well that's where I'm limited. See in order to classify what you perceive as ancient text and what is truly ancient text, I'd have to take a look at this piece of literature."_ The words were quick and rambled, but she had caught it.

"So you think you can take a look at this thing and tell us what it is and why an old book keeper was offed for it?" The room glared at her as she shrugged. "What? He was killed for the thing!" Winston sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, as a shuffling sound and a startled cry caused everyone to stare at her phone, now placed face up on the table. Frowning, she picked up the phone and talked straight into the mouthpiece. "O? Hey! O, you OK?" She didn't hear anything for a minute or two, before a grunt was heard. _"I-I'd love to have a look at the piece... However I'm afraid I can't come to you."_

She raised a brow at the phone and looked to the group who looked at puzzled as her. Guerrero glared at the phone slightly. "And why not," Ames finally asked. Silence was all she got for another minute or two, before a defeated sigh was heard on the other end.

_"I can't come to you, Ames, because... I'm afraid I'm trapped in my living-room again..." _Ames blinked once or twice before letting out a long groan. "O... Seriously?" she shook her head and gave a lopsided smile. "Give us like twenty minutes. We'll get you out."

A shuffling and cry of pain and loud _thonk_ was heard, followed by a whimpered _"thank you,"_ before Ames shut her phone off and laughed. The gang stared at her with puzzled looks. "is your friend alright, miss Ames? They sounded... Troubled and in pain..." Ilsa questioned, as Ames stuffed her phone in her pocket. "You totally wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Ames grinned as she walked over and grabbed the large, old, book out from under Ilsa's hand, as Chance and Winston and Guerrero glanced at each other before following Ames with curious looks, Ilsa soon following behind them.

* * *

Ames wasn't exaggerating when she said they wouldn't believe her if she told them about her contact and their source of discomfort and pain. Chance blinked as he stared at the apartment building labeled _13B_ on a faded gold plank propped on an old wooden door. The neighborhood was on the middle ground of dangerous and OK, as Ames, paperclip in hand, picked at the door.

"Miss Ames I don't agree with breaking into your friends apartment," Ilsa pipped up from behind her. Chance watched the brunette roll her eyes, as she went back to picking the lock, grinning as she heard it unlock. She grabbed the door handle and turned to everyone. "You might wanna step back," she chuckled, before yanking the door open and jumping back. Chance pulled his gun, hearing Winston and Guerrero do the same, only to blink as something large came tumbling towards him.

Jumping back, Chance blinked in disbelief as he stared at what had to be the most amazing thing he'd seen. And he'd seen a lot! "Dude... Books?" Guerrero commented beside him, as Chance bent down and picked up what was indeed a book. A large pile of books had just attacked them. "_Ship of Fools_ by Katherine Anne Porter?" He looked at a few of the other titles, and was surprised to find books as simple as _Baby's First Book _to _The History of Torture in Democracy._

"Hey O! You alive in there!" Chance looked up and was surprised to find that the pile that had fallen out the door was just one of what appeared to be hundreds! Ames jumped over the pile of books, and proceeded to navigate through the small walkways between them. "This can't be legal or healthy!" Ilsa whispered in aw, as Chance and Winston helped her over the pile after Guerrero, who lazily followed behind Ames.

The inside of the apartment was like a labyrinth. The walls and floor were covered in books. No furniture was seen, save for a small coffee table, which was stuck under a large world encyclopedia collection, it's small frame looking strained under the weight.

Looking beyond the pile of books that filled the living room, he was surprised to find that a large opening was left for the kitchen sink and fridge and shelves, but the dining table and kitchen walls were lined with cooking, farming, herding, and even sword fighting how to books.

Books, books, and more books was all Chance could see as he and Ilsa followed the sound of Ames's boots on the hardwood floor. "O! Hey, O! Where are you?" At first he didn't hear anything. He made to call out for Ames, but was caught of guard as Ilsa gasped, almost screaming, as a hand shot out from behind a pile of books in the corner of the living-room. "H-Help..." Chance and Ilsa looked at each other before pushing over to the pile of books to free the owner of the meekly waving hand.

* * *

"Oh thanks so much, Ames! I thought I was gonna be stuck there for weeks like last time- Oh no don't touch that! I don't want them out of place! It's bad enough I'll have to reorganize the doorway!" Guerrero sat down the copy of _Firestarter_ by Steven King as the small, average weight and form, woman lunged at him, hands waving.

He was still surprised that Ames's contact was a woman. Over the phone she had sounded nothing of the feminine persuasion. She was about eye level with his mouth with a head of choppily cut auburn hair that was about chin length. Propped on her nose was a set of thick, Harry Potter like, specs that made her forest green eyes look owlish. Her pale skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, as she feverishly made sure that the pile he had touched was still in order.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna set them on fire or anything. I mean, sure almost everything I touch ends up destroyed at some point, but I'll take my chances." The woman flinched and paled as she looked at him, before her head whipped to Ames. "He's not serious... Right?" She sounded on the verge of a heart attack

Ames walked over and placed a hand on the woman's arm. "He's only playing, O. It's cool, OK? No one is gonna torch your books," she glared at him, to which he rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands deeper into his pocket. "Just breath, OK?"

The woman, O as Ames had been calling, her gave a weak nod as she adjusted her glasses. "OK... Deep breath... Yeah," she let out a shaky sigh, before taking a deep breath. "So? Um... What is it you needed me to look at now that I'm no longer trapped under the works of Henry Adams," she chuckled weekly, as Winston handed her the book.

Something flickered in her eyes. Guerrero watched as a whole other person seemed to take over the woman they had just dug out from the pile of books. Her eyes were glued in complete fascination, and her mouth was parted in aw, as she flipped open the book carefully, and picked through the pages. "By the Holy Bible! Do you know what this is?" She handed the book to Ames and made a dash his way. "Move!" she ordered, lightly, but firmly, pushing him out of the way as she slide behind the book pile he had messed with and disappeared.

"Found it!" He watched her come bolting out of the books, stumbling as she dodged around them to the kitchen where the light source was better. "The Forgotten Books of Eden: First Book of Adam and Eve!" Her tone was excited and high pitched as he and the others made it back into the kitchen where Winston had stayed. Guerrero found this an opportune time to crack a joke at the males weight, but found that the owlish girl was babbling a mile a minute; faster than even Ames could babble.

"-details the life and times of Adam and Eve after they were expelled from the garden to the time that Cain kills his brother Abel! What you have is a valuable piece indeed! It is said only two copies exist! One written by Adam and one by Eve! This is incredible! These books are considered by many scholars to be part of the Pseudepigrapha collection, but here it is in front of us!"

It was like watching a kid in a candy store. "So what, this thing is some lost book of biblical study? Dude, sounds kind of useless to me," he stared down at the book with boredom. "Wasn't worth Ricko getting killed over."

At this, he almost jumped, almost, when the small owlish woman shot up and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed right in his face. "For years scholars and historians and biblical founders have been searching and debating over these books existing! That Adam and Eve were indeed real. Sure it doesn't specify if God or Jesus himself were real, but it still fills in more to the bibles missing puzzle pieces!" She was practically shaking him now.

"Dude, let go of the jacket," he stated simply, earning a scoff as she mumbled something about illiterate neanderthal, before releasing him and falling back down in-front of the book, flipping to the first page. She became engulfed in that book right in-front of them. "Dude I don't think we'll be getting that back. Lets just leave the thing here."

Ilsa let out a gasp. "Leave a highly valuable piece of literature here? Mr. Guerrero this book should be in the hand of advanced scholars and historians for further reading and study-"At this point he tuned her out, his hands sliding into his pocket as he watched O's eyes slide across the pages of the book, seeming to have forgotten about the world, the people, around her.

As Ilsa continued to insist on taking the book, Chance lead her out, Winston following as best he could without knocking any books over with his larger frame. Ames reached in her pocket and pulled out a stick of gum, before popping it into her mouth after unwrapping it, chomping at it loudly and obnoxiously to his left as she hooked her thumbs into her jeans belt loops and looked around.

The room was quiet, and he was surprised that Ames wasn't running her mouth like she usually did when things got to quiet around her. But she seemed bored as she lazily watched her friend for a few minutes, before smiling and rolling her eyes. "Well your no fun right now, O. Think I'm gonna go and help Chance chill out Ilsa then head out. Got a date tonight!" Guerrero grunted and rolled his eyes up as Ames made her leave, dodging and jumping easily around the books, noting him that she'd been here enough to know the layout.

With Ames gone, he was left alone with the young woman who was hunched over the book with a small smile on her face. He didn't take her for a religious fanatic, so he doubted the smile was of faith, but of the joy of the book. He could understand that. Books could be a hell of a lot better than people.

"Sorry about grabbing your jacket," he was almost startled when he heard her talk, his eyes focusing in on her as she continued to read, not looking at him, "and the illiterate neanderthal comment. Afraid I get rather testy with people when they have flippant comments on important subjects. Ones opinion is their own, and I have to respect that."

He was quiet, waiting to see if the woman's apology had a point. Instead she was quiet again, flipping to the next page of the book, and scanning through it as she had been before. He grunted and made to leave. He had a body to remove from his trunk and standing around here wasn't going to get him, or the blood, out of his trunk.

"Do you like Stephen King?" He looked back at her, surprised to find him looking at her. "I have all his books if you wanna borrow one, temporarily of course. They're over in that pile you were picking through," she nodded to the pile, before looking back at him, her owlish eyes blinking and her head tilted.

"Take it you're not use to dealing with people, huh?" She nodded instantly, and his mouth quirked in a small smile. He looked at her, before walking to the pile of Stephen King, and plucked _Firestarter _from the top, flipping to view the cover and back, before lazily letting it hang to the side as she smiled. "When you're done with it, give it to Ames or drop it in my mailbox. I'll get to it... Eventually..."

He nodded and pushed his glasses up on his nose, before tucking the book to his hip and once again heading for the door. "Olivia," he heard her pip up, causing him to stop and pear at her over a small pile of book. "Your Guerrero, right? Ames told me abit about you all. I know your name. Seems only fair you all know mine... It's Olivia. Olivia A. Rogers. The A stands for nothing. Mom just liked how my initials would spell OAR."

Guerrero was abit thrown off by her randomness, as she smiled and nodded in a goodbye gesture, before going back to the book. He stared at her with a furrowed brow, before shaking his head and finally walking out the house,pushing the door shut with his foot. He could hear Ilsa still insisting on going back in and grabbing the book, as Chance simply smiled and nodded as he walked over to his car parked in the parking lot.

"The hell took you so long?" Winston asked as he passed. Guerrero opened the drivers side and went to throw the book into the seat, but instead, carefully, sat the book in the seat, before sliding into his drivers seat.

"You heading out, man?" Chance asked. "Yeah, dude. I got some stuff to take care up. Meet up with ya later." he started the car up and backed out, ignoring Winston's suspicious look, before peeling out of the apartment lot and onto the street.

Driving, he couldn't help but glance at the book lying in the passengers seat ever so often. He'd meet a lot of women in his life and was currently with one he cared for enough to father a child with. But that woman, Olivia, had to be one of the most awkward and strangest of them all. Her random decision to allow him to partake in her collection was out of the park after she had snapped at him for messing with them.

Furrowing his brow, he made a mental note to look into this woman's history. Later, though. He had a body to get rid of and a book to sit down and enjoy first.

**Ah another random and crappy piece from myself... WooT! **

**So what do I say about this piece besides the fact that it isn't my best, there are probably spelling and grammar errors everywhere, and that it's really random... Well I'll tell you that it was rather fun to write. I enjoyed sitting down and letting this piece flow together... Even if the flow is abit bumpy... **

**So enjoy, hate, whatever. This is five pages, almost six, long and I wasn't going to push it away to rot in my folders. So I posted it. Don't really care if its good or not -shrug- I just like writing to much ta care anymore. Now if you wanna give constructive criticism and not sound like a jerk, then Id appreciate it ^^... Maybe I should get a BETA reader... I can BETA others work, but I am piss poor at my own.**

**OK I'm rambling now. Just gonna shut up and listen to my music now! **


End file.
